Kırımlı Abdüssettâr Efendi
MECELLE-İ AHKÂM-I ADLİYE MUHARRİRİ: ABDÜSSETTÂR KIRIMÎ Gökhan EŞEL Özet Kırım Savaşını müteâkip Anadolu’ya hicret eden Abdüssettâr Kırımî, öğrenimini İstanbul’da tamamlayarak Osmanlı İlmiye Teşkilâtı bünyesinde memuriyete başlamıştır. Arşiv belgelerine göre Şeyh’ül İslamlık bünyesinde İlâmat-ı Şeriyye Muhsırlığı, İlâmat-ı Şeriyye Mümeyyiz Muavinliği ve Mümeyyizliği, Meclis-i Tetkikât-ı Şeriyye ve Temyiz Mahkemesi Azalığı görevlerinde bulunmuştur. 1887’de Mekke-i Mükerreme Mollası unvanını alan Abdüssettâr Kırımî, Taif’de vefat etmiştir. Memuriyetinin yanı sıra uzun yıllar Hukuk Mektebinde de fıkıh müderrisliği yapan Abdüssettar Kırımî, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa’nın en çok takdir ettiği âlimlerden biridir. Türk Hukuk tarihinin en önemli nirengi noktalarından biri olan Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye Cemiyeti’nde de azalık yapmıştır ve Mecelle’nin 14, 15 ve 16. kitaplarının yazarları arasında yer almıştır. Yukarıda kısaca biyografisini verdiğimiz Abdüssettâr Kırımî’nin, “Teşrîhu Kavaidi'l Külliyye fi’l Ahkâmi’l Fer'iyyeti'l Ameliyye”, “Medhâl-i Fıkıh”, “Mecelle Şerh-i Teşrih” ve Ahmet Cevdet Paşa tarafından yayımlanmış olan “Tenbîhu’r Rukûd alâ enne’l-İmzâ’e mine’l-Kazâ fi’l-Kısâs ve’lHudûd” isimlerinde basılmış dört eseri günümüze ulaşmıştır. Bu makalede tetkik edilen yeni arşiv belgeleri ışığında Abdüssettâr Kırımî’nin hayatı, ilmî ve meslekî faaliyetlerine dair malumat verilerek, Türk Hukuk Tarihi’nin bu mümtaz siması bilim dünyasına daha yakından tanıtılmaya çalışılacaktır. Anahtar Kelimeler: Abdüssettâr Kırımî, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye. AUTHOR OF THE MECELLE: ABDÜSSETTÂR KIRIMÎ Abstract Abdussettar Kırımî who migrated to Anatolia after the Crimean War, has completed his education in Istanbul and started civil servants in the Ottoman Ilmiye Organization. According to archival documents, he worked in various missions of the religious court of the Ottoman State. In 1887, Abdussettar Kırımî, whom appointed as the Mullah of Mekka, has passed away in Taif. Abdussetttar Kırımî, who has been a canon law professor in Law School for many years, is one of the specialist most admired by Ahmet Cevdet Pasha. He was a member of the Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye Community, which was one of the most important landmark of Turkish law history, and he was also among the authors of 14, 15 and 16 books of Mecelle. Abdussettar Kırımî, which we have briefly given the biography of, has four published books: “Teşrîhu Kavaidi'l Külliyye fi’l Ahkâmi’l Fer'iyyeti'l Ameliyye”, “Medhâl-i Fıkıh”, “Mecelle Şerh-i Teşrih” and one of them has been published by Ahmet Cevdet Pasha in the name of “Tenbîhu’r Rukûd alâ enne’l-İmzâ’e mine’l-Kazâ fi’l-Kısâs ve’l-Hudûd”, all of them have reached today. Key Words: Abdussettar Kırımî, Ahmet Cevdet Pasha, Mecelle.  Bu makale 15-16 Mayıs 2015 tarihilerinde İstanbul’da düzenlenen “Devletlerarası Kırım, Sürgün ve İsmanil Bey Gaspıralı Kongresi’nde sunulan bildirinin genişletilmiş halidir.  Yrd. Doç. Dr., Nevşehir Hacı Bektaş Veli Üniversitesi, İ.İ.B.F., Uluslararası İlişkiler Bölümü, gesel@nevsehir.edu.tr CAPPADOCIA JOURNAL OF HISTORY AND SOCIAL SCIENCES VOL.8-APRIL 2017 103 Giriş 19. yüzyılda hızlanan toprak kayıpları nedeniyle özellikle Osmanlı Devleti’nin idaresinden çıkan coğrafyalar başta olmak üzere diğer bölgelerden de Payitahta ve Anadolu’ya eğitim amaçlı göçler yapıldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Sultan II. Mahmud döneminde uygulamaya konulan Avrupa’ya öğrenci gönderilmesi uygulamasının yanı sıra, bahsi geçen bölgelerden de, başta İstanbul olmak üzere, Anadolu’nun çeşitli şehirlerinde bulunan medreselere öğrencilerin geldiği anlaşılmaktadır. Özellikle Sultan Abdülmecid döneminde öğrenim amaçlı gelen muhacirlere aylık tahsis edilerek yüksek öğrenimin teşvik edildiği belgelerden anlaşılmaktadır. Bu muhacir öğrencilerden biri olarak Kırım’dan İstanbul’a gelen ve ardından Kayseri’de öğrenim gören Abdüssettâr Kırımî, diğer pek çok muhacir gibi devlet hizmetinde bulunmuş ve önemli görevler ifâ etmiştir. Makalede büyük ölçüde, Mecelle’nin yazarlarından olan Abdüssettâr Kırımî hakkında Başbakanlık Osmanlı arşivinde bulunan vesikalardan yararlanılmıştır. Abdüssettâr Kırımî’nin Öğrenim ve Memuriyet Hayatı: Kırımlı bir Dersiam olan Abdüssettâr Efendi, 1836 yılında Kırım’da dünyaya gelmiştir. Baba adı Abdullah olan Abdüssettâr Efendi, ilköğrenimini Kırım’da yaptıktan sonra İstanbul’a gelmiştir.1 Öğrenimine bir süre burada devam eden Abdüssettâr Efendi, Medrese eğitimi için 1857 yılı Ocak ayında beraberinde yine Kırım’lı Abdülkerim ve Abdülgaffar Efendiler ile birlikte Kayseri’ye maaşlı olarak gönderilmişlerdir.2 Ancak Kayseri’de hangi medresede eğitim aldıklarına dair bilgiye rastlanılamamıştır. Zirâ, Osmanlı Arşivi Daire Başkanlığı, Kamil Kepeci tasnifi: 6534 numarada kayıtlı olan 1860 tarihli deftere göre Kayseri’de yirmi iki medrese kayıtlıdır.3 Bu rakamın fazlalığı Kayseri’deki eğitim ve öğretimin ne derece yüksek olduğu hususunda bize bilgi vermektedir. Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin Kayseri’de ne kadar kaldığına dair kesin bir malumâta ulaşılamamış olmakla beraber; 15 Kasım 1859 tarihli bir belgeden bu tarihte İstanbul’a dönmüş olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Zira, belgede Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin yaptığı başvuru değerlendirilerek karara bağlanmıştır. Belgede Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin, Kırım Muhacirlerine bağlanan yüz yirmi kuruş aylık için anılan tarihten önce İstanbul’da bulunmadığı için deftere dâhil olamaması sebebiyle başvurduğu ifadesine yer verilmiştir.4 Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin İstanbul’a döndükten sonra üç sene kadar da Dar’ül Muallimin’de okumuş olduğu bilinmektedir. Başbakanlık Osmanlı Arşivlerinde bulunan bir başka belgede ise, Abdüssettâr Efendi 1860 yılı yazında Mecidiye kasabasında iskân edilmek üzere gönderildiğine ve kendisine gereken yardımın yapılarak, harcırahı ile gemi ücretinin verildiği anlaşılmaktadır.5 Buradan hareketle Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin Kayseri’deki ikâmetinin çok uzun sürmediği ifade edilebilir. Nitekim, 20 Şubat 1866 tarihinde Meclis-i Kebir-i Maarif’te; Arapça, Farsça, Hesap, Coğrafya ve Geometriye Giriş derslerinden yapılan sınavda başarılı olarak diploma almıştır. Türkçe okuryazar olduğu belirtilen Abdüssettâr Efendi, 1866 yılı başlarında henüz otuz yaşında iken sekiz yüz kuruş maaşla Mecidiye Rüştiyesi’ne Muallim-i Evvel olarak tayin olmuştur. Burada üç yıl çalıştıktan sonra istifa ederek İstanbul’a dönmüş ve 1869 Şubat’ında sınavla Fetvahane’ye6 girmiştir. Burada beş yıla yakın bir süre hizmet ettikten sonra ise 1873 yılı başında yüz kuruş maaşla Eyüp Naibliği’ne7 atanmıştır. Abdüssettâr 1 BOA - DH. SAİD. NO: 2/358. 2 BOA - A. MKT. NZD. NO: 50/213. 3 İsmet Demir, “Bir Döneme Sistematik Eğitimi İle Damgasını Vuran Kurumlarımız ve XIX. Yüzyılda Kayseri Medreseleri”, III. Kayseri ve Yöresi Tarih Sempozyumu Bildirileri (6-7 Nisan 2000), Kayseri 2000, s.123. 4 BOA - İ. MVL. NO: 424/18601. 5 BOA - A. MKT. UM. NO: 17/414. 6 Osmanlı Devleti’nde meşihat makamı içerisinde fetva işlemlerini yürütmekle görevli birimdir. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c12/c120298.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. 7 Osmanlı adlî teşkilâtında kadı yardımcısı ve vekildir. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c32/c320225.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. CAPPADOCIA JOURNAL OF HISTORY AND SOCIAL SCIENCES VOL.8-APRIL 2017 104 Efendi, aynı yılın sonunda ise bin iki yüz kuruş maaşla İ’lâmât-ı Şer’iyye8 Mümeyyiz Muavinliği’ne getirilmiştir. 1875 yılına gelindiğinde bu görevine ilaveten ve fahri olarak Mecelle Cemiyeti9 Azalığı’na atanan Abdüssettâr Efendi, 1877 yılı Temmuz ayından itibaren İ’lâmât-ı Şer’iyye Mümeyyiz Muavinliği’nden üç bin kuruş maaşla İ’lâmât-ı Şer’iyye Mümeyyizliği’ne terfi etmiştir. Bu görevinin yanı sıra, 1880 yılı Şubat ayında yine fahri olarak Mekteb-i Nüvvab’da10 Mecelle dersleri vermiştir. Aynı yılın nisan ayından itibaren de altı yüz kuruş maaş ile Mekteb-i Hukuk’ta ‘Arazi Kanunu’ dersleri vermiştir. Dersiâm11 Abdüssettâr Efendi 1881 yılı Ekim ayında ise yedi yüz kuruş maaşla Meclis-i Tatkikât-ı Şer’iyye12 Azalığı’na atanmıştır. Adliye Nazırı Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Dersiâm Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin sicilinde; “Mumaileyh iffet ve istikametini ve ilm-i fıkıhda malumât ve mahareti müsellem ve şöhreti tariften müstanî olan zevat-ı fezaildendir.” demektedir. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa’nın güvenini ve takdirini kazandığı anlaşılan Abdüssettâr Efendi, Kasım 1881’de beş bin kuruş maaşla Mahkeme-i Temyiz Azalığı’na13 atanmıştır. Mahkeme-i Temyiz’in iki dairesinde birden işlerin gecikmesinde ötürü ihtiyaç duyulan mahkeme üyeliği görevine dönemin Adliye Nazırı Ahmet Cevdet Paşa tarafından teklif edildiği, arşivde tetkik edilen iradeden de anlaşılmaktadır.14 Abdüssettâr Efendi, 1887 yılında kırk dokuz bin beş yüz kuruş harcırahla atandığı Mekke-i Mükerreme Kadılığı görevini îfa için çıktığı yolculuk esnasında 29 Ağustos 1887’de Taif’te vefat etmiştir.15 Unvan ve Nişanları: Abdüssettâr Efendi, 1870 yılı Ocak ayında Fatih Camiinde Cami dersleri16 vererek Müderris17 unvanını almıştır. Bunu müteâkip 1871 Eylül ayında İstanbul Ruûs’u18 unvanını kazanmıştır. 8 Şeyh-ül İslâm kapısındaki fetvahanenin üç kaleminden biri olan İ’lâmat Odası’nın başındaki memurun unvanı idi. Kadılar tarafından verilen ilâmları tetkik vazifesiyle mükellef olduğu için, bu memuriyete, ulemadan tanınmış olanlar tayin edilirdi. Talip Ayar, “Osmanlı Devlet Teşkilâtında Fetva Eminlerinin Görevleri”, Atatürk Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Dergisi, Sayı: 38, Erzurum 2012, s. 403-421. 9 Osmanlı Devleti hukukta modernleşme çabaları içinde, Osmanlı Medeni Kanununu “Mecelle-i Ahkam-ı Adliyye” ismi ile 1869-1876 yılları arasında hazırlayan heyettir. Cihan Osmanağaoğlu Karahasanoğlu, “Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye’nin Yürürlüğe Girişi ve Türk Hukuk Tarihi Bakımından Önemi”, OTAM Sayı: 29 / Bahar 2011, s. 93-124. 10 Muallimhane-i Nüvvab, Tanzimatın hukuk alanına getirdiği ikililiğin uygulanabilmesi için şeriatla ilgili bazı davalara bakmak üzere, yeni kadı ve naiplerin yetiştirilmesi amacıyla 1854 yılında açılan medreseye verilen addır. Bu medreseye 1884'ten itibaren Mekteb-i Nüvvab, 1910 yılından itibaren ise Mekteb-i Kuzat adı verilmiştir. Mustafa Ergün, II. Meşrutiyet Döneminde Eğitim Hareketleri, Ocak Yayınları, Ankara 1996, s. 346. 11 Medreselerde öğrencilere, camilerde halka açık ders verme yetkisine sahip müderris için kullanılan unvan. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c09/c090146.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. 12 Osmanlı Adliye Teşkilâtında Şer'iyye mahkemelerinden gelen dosyaları istînaf veya temyiz mahkemesi olarak incelemekle görevli yüksek yargı organı. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c28/c280141.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. 13 Divan-ı Ahkâm-ı Adliye’nin dönüştüğü Mahkeme-i Temyiz Cumhuriyetten sonra ise bugünkü ismi olan Yargıtay adını almıştır. Ekrem Buğra Ekinci, “Tanzimat Devri Osmanlı Mahkemeleri”, Yeni Türkiye, Ocak-Şubat 2000, Yıl: 6, Sayı: 31, s. 764-773. 14 BOA – Y. A. RES. No: 14/3. 15 BOA - DH. SAİD. NO: 2/358. Mehmed Süreyya, Sicill-i Osmanî-I, Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yayınları 30, İstanbul 1996, s.139. Bursalı Mehmet Tahir, Osmanlılar Zamanında Yetişen Kırım Müellifleri, Kültür Bakanlığı / 1155, Ankara 1990, s .18. 16 Cami dersleri genel itibariyle medrese eğitiminin bir kısmını teşkil eder. XIX. asrın mühim şahsiyetleri daha sonraları hayatlarına yön verecek büyük başlangıçları camii derslerinde yapmışlardır. Buralarda okunan dersler ve kitaplar; şahısların ilmî, fikrî tekâmülünde önemli bir basamak hüviyetindedir. CAPPADOCIA JOURNAL OF HISTORY AND SOCIAL SCIENCES VOL.8-APRIL 2017 105 3 Ekim 1878 tarihinde Bilad-ı Hamse19 rütbesi ile dördüncü dereceden bir kıt’a Mecid-i Nişanı20 verilmiştir.21 1880 Ramazan ayında (Ağustos) Haremeyn Mevleviyeti22 payesiyle üçüncü rütbeden bir kıt’a Mecid-î Nişanı verilmiştir.23 Abdüssettâr Efendi’ye, son olarak 14 Ağustos 1884 tarihinde ikinci rütbeden bir kıt’a Mecid-î Nişanı verilmiştir.24 Eserleri: Mecelle’nin on dört, on beş ve on altıncı kitaplarında İ’lâmât-ı Şer’iyye Mümeyyiz Muavini olarak mührü bulunan Abdüssettâr Efendi, Mecelle dışında basılmış dört eseri vardır. 1- Teşrîhu Kavaidi’l Külliyye fi’l Ahkâmi’l Fer'iyyeti’l Ameliyye Bu eser Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin yarım kalan Mecelle şerhi olarak bilinmektedir. Hukuk sahasında önemli bir eser olarak tarihe geçen kitap Türkçe olarak 1877 yılında İstanbul Rıza Efendi Basımhanesindeki ilk baskısının ardından, 1878 1879 ve 1883 yıllarında İstanbul Mahmud Bey Matbaasında üç baskı daha yapmıştır.25 2- Mecelle Şerh-i Teşrih Birbirini izleyen ve toplam dört bölümden müteşekkil olan bu eserin ilk bölümü: “Kitabü’l Büyû” ismi ile İstanbul Mihrân Matbaasında 1879’da, ikinci bölümü: “Kitabü’l İcâre” ismi ile yine İstanbul Mihrân Matbaasında 1880’de, üçüncü bölümü: “Kitabü’l Kefâle” ismi ile ve yine İstanbul Mihran Matbaasında 1881’de son bölümü ise: eserin adını aldığı “Mecelle Şerh-i Teşrih (Cüz 17-18) Şemsettin Şeker, “Edebî Şahsiyetin Teşekkülünde Camii Derslerinin Rolü”, Uluslararası Sosyal Araştırmalar Dergisi, Cilt: 5, Sayı: 22, Yaz 2012, s. 174-203. 17 Osmanlı’da Müderrislik imtihanları umumiyetle Fâtih, Süleymaniye ve Beyazıt gibi büyük camilerde halka açık olarak yapılmıştır. Müderris adayı bu camilerin birinde devrin muteber hocalarının ve cemaatin huzurunda dersini takrir etmiş, kendisine yöneltilen sualleri cevaplayarak bu mevkîye yükselmiştir. Şemsettin Şeker, “Edebî Şahsiyetin Teşekkülünde Camii Derslerinin Rolü”, Uluslararası Sosyal Araştırmalar Dergisi, Cilt: 5, Sayı: 22, Yaz 2012, s. 174-203. 18 Osmanlı bürokrasisinde tayin işleriyle uğraşan kalemin adı. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c35/c350182.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. 19 Mısır, Şam , Edirne, Bursa, Filibe kadılıkları için "bilad-ı hamse mevleviyeti" tabirinin kullanıldığı bilinmektedir. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c06/c060124.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. 20 1852 tarihinde Sultan Abdülmecid´in ismine izafetle “Mecid-î Nişanı” yapılmıştır. Bu nişanın birden beşe kadar dereceleri ve murassası vardı. Devlete hizmette özel gayret ve başarı göstermiş olan herhangi birisini ödüllendirmek üzere ihdas edilen bu nişan birçok yabancı nişan gibi birden beşe kadar sıralanan beş derece veya rütbeden oluşuyordu. Kemal Hakan Tekin, “Osmanlı Devleti’nde Gelenekten Yeniliğe Geçişin Anlamlı Bir Sembolü: Mecid-i Nişanları”, The Journal of Academic Social Science Studies, No: 28, Sonbahar II 2014, s. 393-411. 21 BOA – İ. DH. NO:774/63052. 22 Haremeyn Mevleviyetine dahil kadılıklar statü bakımından en yüksek kadılıklardı. Bu grupta yer alan şehirler İstanbul, Mekke ve Medine'dir. İstanbul'un Osmanlı Devleti'nin başşehri, Mekke ve Medine'nin İslâm'ın kutsal şehirleri olması dolayısıyla bunlar itibar ve önem bakımından en yüksek statüde tutulurdu. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c16/c160059.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. 23 BOA – İ. DH. NO:823/65687. 24 BOA - DH. SAİD. NO: 2/358. 25 Teşrîhu Kavaidi'l Külliyye fi’l Ahkâmi’l Fer'iyyeti'l Ameliyye, (e-kitap), Atatürk Üniversitesi Merkez Kütüphanesi, Seyfettin Özege Salonu, No: 0123990. CAPPADOCIA JOURNAL OF HISTORY AND SOCIAL SCIENCES VOL.8-APRIL 2017 106 Kitabü’l Havale” isminde ve 1883 yılında aynı matbaada neşr edilmiştir. 1851 maddelik Mecelle’nin 700 maddesi bu eserlerde şerh edilmiştir.26 3- Medhal-i Fıkıh Fıkıha giriş anlamına gelen bu eser, Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin öğrencilere fıkıh ilmini öğretirken kolaylık sağlaması düşüncesiyle yazdığı ve genel bilgilerin yer aldığı eseridir. 1882 yılında İstanbul Mahmud Bey Matbaasında neşr olunmuştur.27 4- Tenbîhu’r Rukûd alâ enne’l-İmzâ’e mine’l-Kazâ fi’l-Kısâs ve’l-Hudûd Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Şam müftüsü Mahmud el-Hamzavî Efendi’den açıklamasını istediği bazı fıkhî meselelerin müzakeresine Abdüssettâr Efendi’yi de dâhil ederek ikisi arasında mektuplaşmak suretiyle cereyan eden ilmi tartışmaları da bir mecmuada toplamıştır. Mecmuada Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin yazdıkları bu başlık altında toplanırken, Mahmud el-Hamzavî Efendi cevâben; “Tenbihû’lHavâs alâ enne’l-İmza’e fi’l-Hudûd lâ fi’l-Kısâs” adında bir reddiye yazarak 1886 yılında Şam’da neşr ettirmiştir.28 Abdüssettâr Efendi hakkında, Muhammed Teymûr Mısır’da bir tiyatro oyunu kaleme almıştır.29 Ölümünün ardından 1960 yılında Kahire’de basılan hikâyede Teymûr’un, Abdüssetâr Efendi’nin hayatından esinlendiği ifade edilmektedir. Teymûr’un eseri, Roberto Rubinacci tarafından İtalyanca’ya da çevirilmiştir.30 Sonuç: Mecelle gibi Türk Hukuk Tarihi açısından müstesna bir eserin yazarları arasında olmasının yanı sıra, gerek ilmî ve gerekse meslekî faaliyetleri ile önemli bir şahsiyet olan Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin hayatı ve eserleri hakkında yazılmış olan makale ve çeşitli kitap bölümlerinin, maalesef henüz hiçbirinde hayatına dair detaylı malumat verilememiştir. Bu durumdan hareketle, Başbakanlık Osmanlı Arşivlerinden elde edilen ve yeni tasnif olduğu anlaşılan belgeler ışığında bu mümtaz şahsiyetin bilim dünyasına daha yakından tanıtılması amaçlanmıştır. Bu doğrultuda; Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı, İslâm Ansiklopedisi’nin ilgili maddesi başta olmak üzere, Mehmed Süreyya tarafından hazırlanan “Sicill-i Osmanî” ve Bursalı Mehmet Tahir tarafından kaleme alınan “Osmanlılar Zamanında Yetişen Kırım Müellifleri” gibi önemli kaynaklarda dâhi, Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin hayatının ilk dönemlerine dair bilgilerin noksan olmasından dolayı bu eserleri kaynak gösteren araştırmacıların çalışmalarında da, ki burada özellikle “Kırımlı Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin Hayatı, Eserleri ve Medhal-i Fıkıh Adlı Risâlesi” başlıklı bir makalede dahi, gördüğümüz: “Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin hayatının ilk 26 Abdüssettâr Kırımî, Mecelle Şer’hi Teşrih, İstanbul Mihrân Matbaası, 1879. Atatürk Üniversitesi Merkez Kütüphanesi, Seyfettin Özege Salonu, No: 0116724. Sami Erdem, Türkçede Mecelle Literatürü, Türkiye Araştırmaları Literatür Dergisi, Ci lt: 3, Sayı: 5, 2005, s. 673-722 27 Erdoğan Sarıtepe, “Kırımlı Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin Hayatı, Eserleri ve Medhal-i Fıkıh Adlı Risâlesi”, Fırat Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Dergisi, 16:1 (2011), s.113-131. 28 Erdoğan Sarıtepe, a.g.e., s.113-131. İstanbul Belediyesi, Atatürk Kitaplığı, Cevdet Paşa Evrakı, No:32. 29 1892-1921 yılları arasında yaşayan ve bu kısa hayatında Arap edebiyatında modern kısa hikaye türünün öncülerinden olan Türk asıllı Mısırlı edip ve yazar olan Muhammed Teymûr, Abdüssettâr Efendi adında bir tiyatro oyunu kaleme almıştır. http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/dia/pdf/c30/c300383.pdf Erişim Tarihi: 27.04.2015. 30 Roberto Rubinacci, “Abd as-Sattâr Effendi” Introduzione, trasrizione e versione dall’arabo egiziano della comedia di Muhammad Taymûr, Universitario Orientale, Naples 1960. CAPPADOCIA JOURNAL OF HISTORY AND SOCIAL SCIENCES VOL.8-APRIL 2017 107 dönemlerine ait bilgi bulunmamaktadır”, şeklindeki ifadelerin bu çalışma ile sonlanacağı ümidiyle merhum Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin aziz hatırasına, Türk Hukuk Tarihi’ne ve Bilim Camiasına katkı sunmaktan ötürü duyduğum sevinci belirtmek isterim. Kaynakça Arşiv Belgeleri: BOA - DH. SAİD. NO: 2/358. BOA - A. MKT. NZD. NO: 50/213. BOA - A. MKT. UM. NO: 17/414. BOA – İ. DH. NO:823/65687. BOA – İ. DH. NO:774/63052. BOA - İ. MVL. NO: 424/18601. BOA – Y. A. RES. No: 14/3. Kitap ve Dergiler: AYAR, Talip, “Osmanlı Devlet Teşkilâtında Fetva Eminlerinin Görevleri”, Atatürk Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Dergisi, Sayı: 38, Erzurum, 2012, s. 403-421. BURSALI, Mehmet Tahir, Osmanlılar Zamanında Yetişen Kırım Müellifleri, Kültür Bakanlığı / 1155, Ankara, 1990. DEMİR, İsmet, “Bir Döneme Sistematik Eğitimi İle Damgasını Vuran Kurumlarımız ve XIX. Yüzyılda Kayseri Medreseleri”, III. Kayseri ve Yöresi Tarih Sempozyumu Bildirileri (6-7 Nisan 2000), Kayseri, 2000. EKİNCİ, Ekrem Buğra, “Tanzimat Devri Osmanlı Mahkemeleri”, Yeni Türkiye Dergisi, Ocak-Şubat 2000, Yıl: 6, Sayı: 31, s. 764-773. ERDEM, Sami, “Türkçede Mecelle Literatürü”, Türkiye Araştırmaları Literatür Dergisi, Cilt: 3, Sayı: 5, 2005, s. 673-722 ERGÜN, Mustafa, II. Meşrutiyet Döneminde Eğitim Hareketleri, Ocak Yayınları, Ankara, 1996. KARAHASANOĞLU, O.Cihan,“Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye’nin Yürürlüğe Girişi ve Türk Hukuk Tarihi Bakımından Önemi”, OTAM, Sayı: 29 / Bahar 2011, s. 93-124. KIRIMÎ, Abdüssettâr, Mecelle Şer’hi Teşrih, İstanbul Mihrân Matbaası, 1879. KIRIMÎ, Abdüssettâr, Teşrîhu Kavaidi'l Külliyye fi’l Ahkâmi’l Fer'iyyeti'l Ameliyye, İstanbul Mihrân Mtb, 1881. CAPPADOCIA JOURNAL OF HISTORY AND SOCIAL SCIENCES VOL.8-APRIL 2017 108 RUBINACCI, Roberto, “Abd as-Sattâr Effendi” Introduzione, trasrizione e versione dall’arabo egiziano della comedia di Muhammad Taymûr, Universitario Orientale, Naples, 1960. SARITEPE, Erdoğan, “Kırımlı Abdüssettâr Efendi’nin Hayatı, Eserleri ve Medhal-i Fıkıh Adlı Risâlesi”, Fırat Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Dergisi, S:16/1, 2011, s.113-131. SÜREYYA, Mehmed, Sicill-i Osmanî-I, Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yayınları, S: 30, İstanbul, 1996. ŞEKER, Şemsettin, “Edebî Şahsiyetin Teşekkülünde Camii Derslerinin Rolü”, Uluslararası Sosyal Araştırmalar Dergisi, Cilt: 5, Sayı: 22, Yaz 2012, s. 174-203. TEKİN, Kemal Hakan, “Osmanlı Devleti’nde Gelenekten Yeniliğe Geçişin Anlamlı Bir Sembolü: Mecid-i Nişanları”, The Journal of Academic Social Science Studies, No: 28, Sonbahar II 2014, s. 393-411.